


Suits You

by scarletmanuka



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mycroft looks hot in a suit, Suit Kink, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Mycroft tries a more casual look.





	

The plane bounced on the tarmac as it landed and Mycroft waited impatiently for it to taxi to the gate. He’d been gone for almost two weeks, and although he’d been away for much longer periods of time in the past, this was the lengthiest since he and Gregory had become an item. It would have been exponentially more bearable if he’d been able to keep in regular contact, but as it stood, he’d only been able to phone once. He’d achieved what he’d set out to achieve and had stopped a potential war from brewing, but would it have been so hard to have had those discussions in a slightly less remote area? Only one phone line which worked intermittently at best, no hot water, and little on the menu besides goat stew - it was most assuredly an experience he loathed to repeat. He’d barely slept over the past four days to ensure the issue was wrapped as quickly as possible and he could return home.

The hardships he’d faced were worth it though if it meant coming home to Gregory. He was still on cloud nine when he thought of his...partner. Oh, how it made him want to dance around excitedly like a child! He wasn’t exactly sure what the ruggedly handsome Detective Inspector saw in him, but he was eternally grateful for it. As peculiar as it seemed to him, the silver haired older man seemed to be just as blissfully happy as Mycroft was. In fact, he and Gregory seemed to fit perfectly together. They could converse on a wide range of topics for hours on end, spend a comfortably quiet afternoon together where they read or caught up on work, both were happy to explore a new hobby or interest that the other was passionate about, and their chemistry in the bedroom was more than scandalous considering they were both approaching middle age. Not for the first time, Mycroft found himself pondering how he’d gotten so lucky.

The plane finally arrived at the gate and despite his outwardly calm appearance, he was positively bouncing on the inside as he disembarked and made his way through customs. A car was waiting and he directed the driver to his offices where he hoped Anthea had made preparations. As he watched the London traffic around him, he started to feel slightly apprehensive about the night’s festivities. Tonight was important to Gregory and Mycroft had made every effort he could to ensure he got home in time for it. When his business had concluded and he had confirmation he would make it, he had been ecstatic. Now however, the reality of the situation was starting to press upon him. 

One of Gregory’s close work colleagues had proposed to his long time girlfriend and the engagement party was tonight. This would be the first time that they would officially meet his partner’s work friends as a couple. Several of them had met him at various crime scenes when he’d dropped by to try and control Sherlock, but since John Watson had come into his brother’s life, those times had reduced greatly. Others would recognise his face from when he’d popped by the Yard, but for most, this was his first showing. 

Gregory had assured him that his friends would adore him, but after a rather solitary lifetime with few friendships under his belt, he had his reservations. People tended to see the suit and the power and automatically assume that he was a heartless machine. He admitted that he did little to correct those assumptions, and for the majority of his life, that had suited him perfectly. But now, as childish and silly as it was, he wanted these people to  _ like _ him. He wanted them to see him as Gregory did and for them to be assured that he was the right man for him. His darling’s happiness meant more to him than anything on this planet, and part of that was having the important people in Gregory’s life  _ know _ that his partner made him happy.

The car pulled up in front of his office building and he was relieved to see Anthea waiting for him out the front. “Welcome back, sir.”

“You have no idea how gladdened I am to  _ be _ back,” he told her as he accompanied her inside. “This trip was intolerable.”

“Give it a day or two and it’ll be a distant memory.”

“One can hope.” He looked across at her, and attempted to be nonchalant. “Were you successful with the preparations for tonight?”

Her lips curved up into a small smile. “I believe you’ll be very happy with my choice, sir. You should have time for a quick shower and to get changed before you fall into the ‘unacceptably late’ category.”

“I’ll need to shave,” he said, rubbing at the two weeks of facial hair he was sporting thanks to the aforementioned lack of amenities. 

They had reached his office and were alone, so Anthea felt bold enough to say, “Keep it. You wanted to appear more casual than usual, and it will suffice nicely.”

“I’m sure Gregory won’t want me making an appearance looking like a vagrant beggar.”

“I beg to differ. It softens you, sir. You look younger, more carefree. I actually think your Detective Inspector will like it.”

“Truly?” He hated the note of uncertainty in his voice, but since Anthea had been the one to encourage him to pursue the relationship, he felt comfortable enough to allow his insecurities to show in front of her.

“I do.” She grinned. “I can almost guarantee you’ll get lucky.”

He gave her his most derisive look. “Oh, do hold your tongue.”

“You’ll thank me later when you’re getting reacquainted with that sexy body of his.”

“I’m going in the shower now!” he declared, hurrying to his private bathroom before she could turn his cheeks an even brighter shade of red.

“Your suit is hanging up for you,” she called after him. As soon as the door shut, she let out a giggle, overjoyed to see her boss happy for once.

oOo

As much as he was eager to see Gregory, and to avoid a social faux pas by being late, Mycroft couldn’t help but stay in the shower for several more minutes than necessary. Two weeks of frigid showers left him with a new appreciation of basic plumbing and he was delighting in the feel of scalding water on his muscles. It was with much reluctance that he turned the water off and stepped from the shower. He dried and wrapped a towel around his waist before standing in front of the mirror. He turned this way and that, inspecting his beard and decided that Anthea was correct in stating it would be appropriate for the evening’s festivities. He couldn’t help but get out his electric razor and neaten it up a little though. Casual didn't have to mean sloppy.

Once he’d finished his grooming and brushed his teeth, he turned to inspect the suit that Anthea had gotten for him. He had confided that he wanted something a little different to what he normally wore, but still in the same broad spectrum. He had to admit that she had outdone herself. He slipped into the suit and felt his confidence soar. His struggle with his weight as a teen and the countless years of jibes about it at the hands of Sherlock had left his self esteem fairly tattered. He’d never seen himself as attractive, and no matter how many times Gregory told him how much he adored his lover’s appearance, he couldn’t bring himself to believe it. But this...the suit and the beard changed him somehow. He was still  _ him _ , but he looked relaxed, bold, almost suave. His regular three piece suits were the eponym of work, but this was definitely a  _ social _ look. As much as she teased, Anthea was spot on - there was no way he wasn’t getting lucky tonight.

oOo

The waitress must have felt sorry for him because she came by again with another tray of champagne, which Greg accepted gladly. He must admit, he must have looked a little dour, standing on the sidelines of the function room where he had a constant view of the door. Mycroft had told him that he’d hoped to get back in time for the party, but until he walked in the door, Greg couldn’t be sure. Anthea had sent him a message telling him that her boss had landed safely, but even being back in the county wasn’t a certainty that he’d be here. A matter of national urgency could arise at anytime that his lover would have to step in to handle, and they’d learned the hard way that it hurt them both when a promise was made, then broken. So now they made do with hopes and goals, the only promise being to make up for it the next time they saw each other.

He understood the work - God knew he understood. It had been a case of his own on numerous occasions that had been the reason for missed dates and cancelled plans. But as much as Greg understood, it didn't diminish the ache in his chest at how much he missed his partner. He and Mycroft had been together for almost seven months, but they’d only recently made it known. They’d both agreed that their careers would add challenges to their relationship that went above what ordinary couples had to face, and there was no point in rushing an announcement if it didn't work out. After six months had passed, they both felt confident that they could weather the hard times since the good times more than made up for them. 

He’d missed just hearing Mycroft’s voice this past fortnight. It wasn’t always practical for them to physically see each other, but they usually spoke on the phone at least once a day and texted as well. The time they could carve out for themselves was precious and he cherished those moments where they could just lay in each other’s arms after a bout of passionate lovemaking. He felt so complete at those times and even when they were apart, he could feel a little piece of Mycroft with him at all times. It had been hard to survive with just that while he had been away, but the fact his partner had also endured it meant that whatever he’d been doing was vitally important. It was so much more difficult than he’d ever imagined to juggle the little free time Mycroft had, but he would do it again in a heartbeat. Being part of Mycroft’s life was worth every hardship and he’d never sacrifice that for anything.

“Are you enjoying yourself, mate?” 

Greg looked up to see his newly engaged sergeant, Dave standing next to him. “Hey, yeah, it’s a great night. You and Terry were just made for each other. Seriously, you guys look so happy.”

Dave beamed. “I am, Greg, I really am. She’s just the best.” His eyes darted across the room to where his fiance was chatting to some other guests. After catching her eye and giving a little wave, he turned his attention back to Greg. “Isn’t your bloke supposed to be coming tonight?”

Greg shrugged, but smiled to soften it. “I hope so. He’s been out of the country on business and I’m not one hundred percent sure if he’ll get here or not.”

“What does he do again?”

“Ah, he’s, well, he works for the government. Nothing too official, spends most of his days in meetings and reading reports.”

“How’d you meet?” 

Greg took a long sip of his champagne, dreading the reaction the truth would garner. “He’s, um, well, he’s Sherlock’s brother.”

“Are you fucking kidding?” Dave’s mouth gaped open. “Is he crazy smart as well?”

Greg laughed. “Sherlock will never admit it, but Mycroft is even smarter.” He felt a wave of pride at the impressed look on Dave’s face. “Plus, he’s not so much of a bastard.”

It was his mate’s turn to laugh. “Yeah well, I don’t think it’s possible for anyone to be more of a bastard than Sherlock. I went against my better judgement and invited him tonight - trying to be nice - and he turned around and started ranting about the foolishness of the common people in regards to such things. I’m glad the posh fucker didn’t grace us with his presence.”

Greg felt a tiny amount of anxiety in his stomach. Mycroft was always unfailingly polite and well mannered, but he also came across as being  _ very _ posh. It wasn’t on purpose, and he had never made Greg feel like he was inferior in any way, but that’s the way most people saw him. He really hoped that Dave and the rest of his work mates wouldn’t judge his partner on their first look and would get to know him.

Dave’s eyes were drawn to the door and they widened slightly. Greg turned as well and felt his own jaw drop. Mycroft stood in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room for Greg. His face lit up in a smile when he saw him and he started to make his way across to them.

“Is that...?” Dave asked.

“Yeah, that’s my Mycroft.” He was slightly breathless as he drank in the gloriousness that was his lover. He was wearing a suit that Greg had never seen before but he very much hoped he’d see much more often. It wasn’t the usual pinstripes or grey, but a royal blue and it was a much more tailored and slim fitting suit than usual. There was no waist coat, and the jacket only had one button, allowing the tie to peek out the bottom. As gorgeous as he found Mycroft’s usual look, this one was sex personified. Greg was as hard as rock before his partner even reached him.

“Gregory,” Mycroft greeted him in his silky voice. 

He’d planned how he’d greet his lover if he’d made it. He would offer him a chaste kiss and a touch of the hand, enough to demonstrate his affection and how much he’d missed him, but decorous enough for polite company. He hadn’t intended for how his body would react to seeing him like this. Mycroft had a beard! It was more ginger than his regular hair, and it made his eyes seem so much more blue than usual. Unable to stop himself, Greg launched himself at his partner and caught him in a fierce kiss. After a slight moment of shocked hesitation, Mycroft’s arms circled Greg’s waist and he returned the kiss just as enthusiastically. They were both slightly flushed when they broke apart.

“I think Terry needs to take notes on how to say hello to me,” Dave said with a laugh, breaking the current of sexual tension that was thrumming between the two men.

“Shit, sorry, Dave, this is Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft, this is the man of the hour, Dave Lithgow.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Mycroft said, shaking his hand. “And may I offer my most sincere congratulations on your engagement.”

“Thanks! And it’s great to meet you too. I must say, I’ve not heard a lot about you since this one here is the private type, but it’s obvious you make him happy.”

Greg wrapped his arm about his lover’s waist. “I don’t talk about him much because I don’t want anyone hearing about how bloody fantastic he is and stealing him away from me.”

“You have nothing to fear, Gregory. I’m not going anywhere.” Mycroft turned his head to place a kiss to Greg’s cheek, and the feel of beard brushing against his own stubble almost made Greg groan.

“Well, I know you just got back from overseas, so I’m going to leave you two alone so you can catch up. I’ll see you a bit later on.” Dave grinned at them and headed straight for the group of Scotland Yarders who were across the room.   
“Prepare for your ears to burn, love, since we’re going to be gossiped about in about three...two...one.” Eight pairs of eyes had locked on them and Greg lifted his hand in a sarcastic wave, laughing as they hurriedly turned away and tried to look innocent. He turned so he could slip his other arm around his lover and tilted his head back slightly so Mycroft could kiss him. “I missed you so much,” he murmured.

“And I you, my dear. I’m sorry I’m late.”

“You made it - that’s all that counts.” He pressed kisses along Mycroft’s jaw, and nuzzled against the unexpected facial hair. “Can I say that you look breathtaking tonight.”

“You...like it?”

Greg stopped himself from rolling his eyes because he knew that Mycroft genuinely didn't see himself as others did. “You are unbelievably sexy. I adore this suit, and I cannot wait to take it off you. Actually, scrap that,  _ you _ are going to take it off. Slowly. While I watch and try not to blow my load while you do it.”

Mycroft’s cheeks tinged pink. “I’m glad that it’s to your liking.”

He did roll his eyes this time. “It’s more than to my bloody liking. You know how much I love your normal suits, but this is just that little bit different to make it so fucking  _ hot _ . Women have lingerie, but we are going to have suits like this. I know they’re not exactly work appropriate, but I hope you won’t be opposed to wearing them every now and again when we go out?”

The tall man smiled and kissed him. “Since you seem so delighted with my attire, I promise that there shall be many more occasions for which I wear them.”

Greg grinned. “Excellent, I can’t wait.” He sighed. “I suppose we should go and mingle. Everyone will be wanting to meet you.”

“Are you worried about how they’ll respond to me?”

“To be honest, I’m worried that you’ll turn even the straightest man here looking like that so I’m feeling just a little but possessive. But mostly I’m just down cos I want to just get you home and into bed.”

“Patience, my dear. It’ll be worth the wait.”

Greg’s eyes roamed again over the suited figure in front of him. “Oh, of that I have no doubt.” He straightened his shoulders and linked their hands together. “Okay, let’s get this started,” he said as he led the way across to his peers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I unashamedly stole Mycroft's look from Horror Europa with Mark Gatiss. If you've not seen the documentary, it's well worth it. Not just interesting, but he is seriously swoon-worthy in that damn suit!   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=brEzdZnoMzY


End file.
